


Contextomy. Or, 3 Explanations.

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Crack, Headaches & Migraines, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, but it's mild i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: Three mostly tongue-in-cheek explanations for 4.8





	Contextomy. Or, 3 Explanations.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you get migraines?”

Derek waits for Dex to roll his eyes and make some comment about how Derek just doesn’t pay attention. The comment doesn’t come. Instead, Dex sighs and turns to face him. 

“They haven’t been as bad the last couple of years. It’s just within the last couple of months that they’ve started up again.”

“So you’re saying they’re my fault?” Derek’s arm starts to itch beneath its cast, and it takes everything in him not to look down at it.

Dex shrugs. “Only partly. There’s a lot more comp sci homework right now.”

Derek busies himself with carefully getting off of the top bunk, more to hide his irritation than anything else. “So, if they’re only partly my fault maybe you can admit that they’re partly your fault?”

Dex pinkens, but the way he rubs the back of his neck indicates that it’s embarrassment rather than anger. “Yeah, I’m not the easiest person to live with sometimes. But it would help if you would be a little more careful. There are a lot of “sports injuries” that are a lot more serious than a broken arm.

Derek smirks, even though his stomach is doing a weird thing that he can’t decipher. “Aw Dexy, you care.”

“Well, I’d have to train your replacement, so….”

“And you’d have to find someone else who’s willing to put up with you. Chill.”

**

Derek moans and leans back until he’s pressed tightly against the wall. “You sure you didn’t just build this thing because you’re ashamed of me?”

“I’m not ashamed of you.” Dex says as he pauses between trailing kisses along Derek’s neck. “You’re loud as fuck and the door doesn’t have a lock. Can you think of anything more embarrassing than someone walking in on you while you’re naked and getting it on? Or hearing you from across an entire Haus?”

Derek rolls his eyes. There are a hundred things he can think of that are more embarrassing. “Chill,” he says, but as it comes out as a gasp, the meaning is somewhat lost. “Then why the big show of storming off to the basement?”

Dex snakes a hand beneath Derek’s sweater. “Not a show. You are seriously the most infuriating person I’ve ever met. And you rile me on purpose because it gets you turned on.”

“Guilty.” Derek smirks, but Dex just rolls his eyes and claims Derek’s mouth for a kiss.

**

Derek examines Dex’s face as he breathes in and out slowly, his mouth set in a semi-permanent frown, his eyes tightly closed. 

“Behind the desk. Near the corner closest to the door.” He opens his eyes and nods. “Definitely.”

Derek raises his eyebrows. “Chill.” 

Dex rolls his eyes. “Do you believe me now? That’s the 43rd try.”

“Yeah man, I believe you. It’s legit. I just don’t get why you can do that with clothes but not with a slice of pie that’s not even hidden all that well.”

Dex shrugs. “Food is different. Something about the number of organic compounds.”


End file.
